ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Bisharp vs AkaRed
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The Ultimate Red Ranger meets his match in the form of what the Japanese see as a Kamen Rider Tribute. Which master of over the top chaos will emerge victorious in this Melee? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Bisharp.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES AkaRed.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues A world where nothing happened - Little Busters! OST) As AkaRed (A Power Ranger Representing all things Red Power Ranger. Mind You.) was traveling from world to world trying to find a threat that would conquer Earth he unexpectedly traveled to The World of Pokémon. As he Arrived in New Unova (Black & White 2 BTW.), he found that there were no hostile threats he could think of; just commitment, and competition. AkaRed: (What is this place? I know Angelgrove, and their Americanizing of actual Super Sentai, but nothing this... Odd.) But as he traveled deeper into Victory Road (Despite not having any Badges, as if AkaRed knew what they are...), He encountered something; an entity that resembled something like a Monster of the Week styled creature... ???: Bi-Sharp... AkaRed: You're not something I usually face! Who sent you, freak??? Bisharp: Bi-Sharp... (Cues Ken Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (OST)) AkaRed: Wait... Their language... I think they are trying to say the name of their species! Why didn't I think of that?! Bisharp: Bi...? AkaRed: I don't care what creature you are, Bisharp; I don't intend to use my power for personal gain! There's nothing to gain from but being a fool for fighting! We shall see about that! The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! 59.9-53.7: Bisharp used Sword Dance to increase his attack Massively. AkaRed went so fast at Bisharp, his Palm Strike sent him skyward; But Victory Road in Unova is a cave of sorts, so he was dealt further damage from the ceiling. As Bisharp fell, AkaRed kicked him far. He doesn't even have a Zord, but he can still blast the Dark/Steel type to oblivion. He knew exactly where Bisharp was going, so he decided to use the Morphing Grid he was already using to get to that exact location... 52.9-39.6: Bisharp then counterattacked with Night Slash, which damaged AkaRed's Morphing Grid, exploded out sparks, and sent AkaRed flying, but he nevertheless got his footing. Bisharp then ran at AkaRed, and used Metal Claw; slashing him as a result of immense damage. AkaRed then jumped at Bisharp, who was blocking, but ate the stone below him as he slided from his behindside, Crimson Viper Style. 39.2-27.4: Bisharp was alone too. Without his army of Pawniards, he was at a Disadvantage. AkaRed broke through the Rock Wall revealing a Sandstorm induced cliff. This is it. The end of the line. AkaRed tried to kick the Bishop of Death, but he grabbed his foot, and sent him flying. But AkaRed easily got back up the cliff with his hands crazily, and his Speed Boost as a Power Ranger, only to have Bisharp in the Way... 26.9-8.3: Before Bisharp could stomp AkaRed's hand, he grabbed his foot and threw him off the cliff. But as AkaRed got back to safety, Bisharp dug his feet into the cliff, slowing his descent. When he stopped, Bisharp ran back up, vertically, and jumped back to safety... ...Or did he? As it turned out, AkaRed grabbed Bisharp's legs, and swung himso fast it's not even funny. AkaRed eventually tossed Bisharp with en ough force to make another wall back to Victory Road... (Ken Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (OST) Ends.) 7.8-0.1: Bisharp felt weak without his troops. But before he could look up, his Reaper was already in front of him... 6.8-2.3: AkaRed: I'm sorry that this was an unfair fight. But this ends here... 2.2-0.1: AkaRed was disappointed in a rather powerful Pokémon's efforts, but he knew Bisharp couldn't get away with Murder for an unknown reason; was Bisharp a Stray, was he Seperated? AkaRed didn't want to win because of personal gain, besides, Bisharp was at death's door too. So there was only one thing AkaRed could be allowed to do: Walk Away, and let him die. K.O.! That night, Bisharp's army of Pawniards arrived at Victory Road to find their leader dead on the scene. But as a rule of Leadership, the army never cried their eyes out as a result of such a failure of their leader. They never Mourned either. What they did do is select a new leader to train... He in turn would eventually become the next generation... AkaRed's current whereabouts remains a mystery... Results/Credits (Cues Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Full Theme Tune) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AKARED! Bisharp is from Pokemon, owned by Nintendo. AkaRed is from Power Rangers, owned by BANDAI. A world where nothing happened is from Little Busters!, owned by KEY. Ken Theme is from Super SMASH Bros. for WiiU, Originally from STREET FIGHTER, owned by Nintendo. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme Song is owned by SABAN Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Anime vs Tokusatsu themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Fighters with a Theme